<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Lives by TriDogMom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631428">Secret Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom'>TriDogMom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, secret life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Arthur have a side of them no one knows about</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffLove/gifts">RavenpuffLove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks RavenpuffLove for this prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank the Gods the children are finally gone,” Molly said to her husband as they walked out of the barrier separating Platform 9 ¾ from the Muggle world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love them,” Arthur agreed, “but I have been looking forward to our time away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have everything you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I just need to pop into the loo and change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly entered the women’s toilets, locking the door on her cubicle before pulling the shrunken suitcase from her pocket and spelling it back to full size. Removing her witch’s robes, she opened the case, pulling out jeans, a shirt, and a soft jumper. Putting the new clothes on, she clutched her suitcase and walked out to wash her hands before meeting Arthur outside the toilets. She grabbed his hand as they made their way to Platform 6. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is your Passport, dear,” Arthur said as he handed Molly a little red book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had never used it before and was certain Arthur had created it himself. Hopefully it was good enough to get past the security guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eurostar to Paris departing Platform 6 is now boarding. Passengers please have tickets in hand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Arthur, that’s us!” Molly exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly was nervous, but tried to keep it at bay as they found their way to the correct platform. She held her breath as the man in a Muggle police uniform looked from the passport to her, holding it up to make sure she looked like the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She exhaled as he handed her things back to her and wished her a safe journey. They made their way through the crowd and onto the train. Looking at Arthur, a grin spread across her face to match his as it finally sunk in that they were going to Paris. And not wizarding Paris, Muggle Paris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Arthur had a secret that they kept between the two of them. They liked to pretend to be Muggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had started the summer before their last year at Hogwarts. Molly’s parents didn’t approve of Arthur at first, so they couldn’t be seen together in Diagon Alley. Instead, they had met at a small cafe in Muggle London and spent the day together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, almost thirty years later, they would sneak out of the wizarding world, put their wands and wizarding robes away, and pretend to be Muggles. Normally it was only for a few hours. But now that Ginny was finally going to Hogwarts, they were going to live as Muggles for a whole week in Paris. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Molly had been working hard the last few years to save up money for this trip. Not wanting their secret to get out, she started cleaning Muggle businesses in the local town after the children were in bed, and deposited the money into a Muggle bank account. She didn’t make much, but it was enough to buy extra groceries when they were running low, pay for a few date nights here and there, and now a week away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for all your hard work, Molly,” Arthur said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “I have always wanted to go to Paris with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>